


i bite my tongue and i torch my dreams

by SansaWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Death, Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaWolf/pseuds/SansaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always liked to watch Sansa, watch her live her life while he lived his.</p><p>But this, he cannot watch this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i bite my tongue and i torch my dreams

Her body is deposited into his arms like a feather. She's so thin and light, even now. His mother sobs into her hand behind him, and he can hear her footsteps as she runs into the trees, away from the hum of music and the smell of drunk men. Robb sits alone in the darkness of his tent, with Sansa's body on his lap. He can feel it now, Jamie Lannister's head mocking him, even on the spike in the front of the camp, it mocks him. 

I killed her. I killed her. I killed her.

\----

Catelyn strips her of her blue silk gown, stained with blood. They stare in silence at the cuts and bruises that litter her skin. He lets himself vomit later that day. They dress her in her favorite dress, a grey one with fur lined sleeves, a tiny direwolf pin, and ruffles on the neck. Catelyn brushes her hair, even when her hands shake and her eyes find their way to his neck. She won't let him carry her anymore.

Robb screams as she floats down the river.


End file.
